DE 10 2008 042 369 A1 describes coupling structures for a rotational rate sensor device and a rotational rate sensor device which is equipped therewith. The rotational rate sensor devices described in DE 10 2008 042 369 A1, for detecting a rotation of a body both about a first rotational axis and about a second rotational axis, have at least one first seismic mass which can be set in a harmonic oscillation with a frequency in a first spatial direction, and a second seismic mass which can be set in a harmonic oscillation with the same frequency in a second spatial direction. The rotational rate sensor devices in DE 10 2008 042 369 A1 for detecting a rotation of the body in all three spatial directions have at least three seismic masses.